This invention relates to sport and utility racks, and in particular to a cantilevered sport and utility rack bracket for use in conjunction with a pickup truck.
Prior art rack systems for automobiles and pickup trucks follow two basic principles of construction. Racks constructed according to the first principle are mounted on the roof of the vehicle. Racks constructed according to the second principle are mounted/secured at both ends of the rack. A variation of the second principle includes those rack systems designed for trucks that connect to the top of a truck bed at all four corners and sometimes extend over the cab.
In the case of pickup trucks, prior art sport and utility rack systems are especially limited. A pickup truck cab roof does not have a sufficiently long axis parallel to the longitudinal axis of the truck in which to attach a roof sport and utility rack system, such as a ski rack. The alternative option is to attach it to support members in the interior cargo area, i.e., generally positioned on the cargo bed. This limits the amount of "cargo" which can be carried in the truck along with the skis.